shadowhallfandomcom-20200213-history
Synthe Lorelle
Lieutenant Synthe Lorelle, Section Chief of Stormwind Public Security Synthe is a very brash and "to the point" person. She rarely beats around the bush about anything. She was recently appointed to the position of Section Chief of the newly formed Stormwind Public Security division headed up by SI:7. As of right now not much is known about this organization or what it was formed for. All that is known is that she reports to Mathias Shaw directly, circumventing the King of Stormwind entirely. =Character Description= Synthe is a little bit bigger than your average Human woman, Standing at 5'8" with broad shoulders and a very voluptous form, She exudes a very imposing presence, as if she knows she's in charge at all times. Her fiery red hair is neatly tied into a pony tail with piercing emerald green eyes to go with it. Her skin is a flawless marble white, not a single freckle to speak of. It is obvious she spends a lot of time in the shadows. While on duty she dons the uniform of the Stormwind Public Security force. On her collar the Emblem of SI:7 can be seen along with the colors of a Lieutenant of the Stormwind Guard. Very confident and somewhat cocky, Synthe carries herself with a very domineering aura. She can be very harsh and to the point, A trait that has earned her the nickname "The Women's Scorn". She tends to speak her mind to whomever she wishes whenever she wishes and can be somewhat agressive. She is a very dominant person, she absolutely has to be in control at all times... and usually is. Her connections within Stormwind run very deep and she prides herself on being privy to inside information. If something is going on in Stormwind she most certainly will know about it. Right down to the last gritty detail. Character Biography Not much is known about Synthe's past. And she will rarely speak of her childhood. The only things anyone knows about her are a matter of public record. She was born in what is now Darkshire to Cora and Samwise Lorrelle. Both of whom were killed during the 2nd war. She spent the latter years of her childhood living in the Stormwind orphanage. Being rather big for her age and very tempermental she naturally commanded the respect of the other children and soon because a natural leader. In the Aftermath of the 3rd war she joined the Stormwind Guard as a scout. Her skill sooned garnered her several commendations, which soon caught the eye of Mathias Shaw and SI:7. Shaw personally asked her to join the ranks of the rogues of SI:7 as a field agent. Due to recent happenings within the city proper involving several corrupt public servants and other incidents directly involving Stormwind's internal affairs the king ordered the formation of a Public Security force to keep watch over the people of stormwind and keep an eye on certain important figures within the city. Upon hearing this news Synthe immediately applied for the position of Section Chief, which Shaw gave to her without hesitation. She can now be found wandering the streets of Stormwind. She frequents the local taverns and inns, keeping her hand in almost everything that goes on within the city. Out of Character Notes Synthe is an alternate character of Karethia. As always he is willing to RP with any and all who approch him. If he is on Kari and one wishes to RP with synthe all they need to do is ask.